The Way Out
by beanmonkey77
Summary: Tohru and Shigure have found a way out. Naturally all the sohmas are thrilled, but they now face the challenge of keeping this info from akito.
1. The new revoulotion

A/N: I love this series! Please do not read this unless you have read up to the 15th book, there are some spoilers if you haven't. Please read and enjoy, also please send me your comments.

Tohru glanced up at the sky, tears in her eyes. But she was not sad, she was happy, Shigure had found a way to break the curse. Unfortunately Kyo and Yuki were going to be in solitary confinement in a few weeks. If they were going to break the curse, they needed to act quickly.

"Honda-san, have you seen my student council book?" Yuki asked as he came in through the door. "Are you crying?"

_'That's right, they haven't been told the good news yet!'_ Tohru thought, causing more tears of happiness to overflow.

"I'm sorry, I can't quit crying!" Tohru snuffled. She flung herself on him in a bear hug, but remembered too late what would happen. The small gray rat sat on the floor looking stunned.

"I'm sorry! I forgot Yuki-kun! Uh, wussa, I'm sorry!" she mumbled

Kyo walked through the door, "Hey what's for din- I think I interrupted something." And as suddenly as he appeared, Kyo left the room. AS he shut the door, he heard the sound of Yuki changing back and the all too familiar sound of Tohru's shriek.

'_Why can't I just face the fact that I love her?'_ Kyo thought to himself. He slowly walked to the patio and climbed on the roof to think, as he got settled, a young white kitten climbed up next to him, with a ribbon that seemed very familiar… Honda-san! It was the ribbon she wore in her hair when they had visited Shishou! With a little stroking, the cat sat still as he admired the ribbon.

_'Oh Tohru, if for once in my life, I could only have one thing, and be happy… it would be you Honda-san.'_ He pulled the ribbon through his fingers, finding a small message written on the side. It read, in pretty feminine handwriting:

**_Please Kyo-kun meet me on the roof tonight after dinner, I would like to talk to you. –Tohru_**

Kyo read the message over and over. Praying for all he was worth that he would then be able to conquer his fears and confess to her how he felt.

Tohru washed the dishes, trying very hard not to seem like she was hurrying.

_'I need to be patient with myself, it was only by chance that I found that kitten, I'm lucky I did. But what if Kyo didn't get my note? What if he did but doesn't want to talk? What if...'_

She stopped herself, Kyo was climbing on the roof as she finished the dishes, and like a young fifth grader, he would poke his head down every now and then to see if she was coming. She chuckled to herself as she finished cleaning up. Then went upstairs so she could climb through Kyo's window (her room's window still had plastic over it from when the wind broke it.) As she left she glanced in time to catch Kyo peeking down, he caught her eye, and she turned away and blushed.

Kyo could scarcely believe his eyes, he hadn't seen Tohru turn so red since that play they had done for school, when Hanajima improvised. He was so curious that he didn't even realize he was staring until he noticed Tohru going up the stairs. He quickly brought himself back up, and sat quietly.

_'Does she realize how much I care,'_ he thought _' that almost every day I pray that somehow I will get the courage to tell her?'_

Just then Tohru popped up with a smile and a greeting. "Kyo-kun, did you see that young kitten, the one that was snow white? It was so cute."

"Of course I saw it, why do you think I am up here." Kyo replied, but he did it with such soft tones, that Tohru thought it wasn't him. She glanced up at him, the light she saw in his eyes was a light of love, she hoped. He moved arm behind her, she wished that he would just hold her, even though she knew he couldn't. He moved up closer, opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He backed up a bit, and tried again. Finally he sat back facing Tohru, and blurted out, "okiknowyoumightnotwannalistenbutiwanttotellyouthaticaremoreaboutyouthananyoneelseandeventhoughyoumaynotfeelthesamewayaboutmeijustthoughtiwouldtellyoubeforeilostmynerve."

Tohru just had a bewildered look in her eyes.

"Huh!" she asked

"It's hard to understand a cat that doesn't understand himself" Yuki said quietly

Kyo was so startled that he fell backwards off the roof on his back, it knocked the air out of him, but he was all right. Tohru however was severely upset.

"Kyo-kun are you all right? Yuki-kun, you surprised us, was dinner all right, she asked, standing, then sitting quickly back down when she realized they were still on the roof.

"Dinner was fine, but I heard that cat yelling and came to see if you were fine, he tends to have a pretty bad temper." Yuki said calmly. Underneath them Kyo was fuming and screaming things like 'damn rat' and 'I'll get you for this'. Same old same old.

"Well if it won't bother anyone I am going back to my room, Kyo, you however should behave yourself, falling off the roof to scare Tohru." Shigure said, giving Kyo another fright. He was on the ground standing right behind him.

"I think it's time all the young ones went to bed, Tohru you especially." He continued.

"Yes Shigure-san. As soon as I can." Yuki had left and Shigure hid under the patio so he could hear what Kyo and Tohru were talking about.

"So what were you trying to say earlier, you said it so fast it blew right over my head!" Tohru said excitedly.

"I'll go slower, it's hard to explain. Well, Honda-san I feel more for you than any other girl. I care deeply for you. I know it's almost impossible for us to be together, but I felt that you should know that."

Tohru had tears in her eyes, "No it won't be impossible, because Shigure and I have found a way to break the curse." She sobbed.

Kyo's eyes got wide and he knelt down and kissed her. Tohru had a surprised look on her face, but then slowly gave up to the feelings for him. She loved him, he loved her. Everything was good or so they thought. In a shrub nearby was a pair of beady eyes watching with hatred. The figure rose slowly, and approached the couple, but was too late as they headed towards the window hand in hand. The figure approached and his silver hair shone in the moonlight, his normally kind eyes stared in jealousy and envy. Yuki had silent tears on his face.

_'I know I was looking for a mother in that young girl, but I found something more… I should not have been as stupid as to.. Wait what am I saying? That's Tohru I am talking about! I shouldn't be jealous!'_ but despite all he thought to convince himself that this was a good thing, he could only feel jealousy at the man who had stole away his most prized person.

The next morning, Tohru got up early as usual to start breakfast for the three men that would wake up. Sometimes more, especially this morning since Shigure had invited almost all the Sohmas. He was going to tell them about his plan to break the curse. The only ones who had not been invited were Kureno and Rin. Kureno because he was so close to Akito. Rin because she was still in the hospital, but would be dismissed soon.

Tohru hummed softly, as she grilled fish, and made rolled omelets. She filled them with almost anything except leeks, she also set out some cornflakes for Ritsu and anyone else, and she also made sure to put out fruit and some sweet tarts. People began arriving as soon as she finished, so she sat down and played the good hostess.

Ritsu appeared first, apologizing frantically for intruding on the household and being so presumptuous as to expect to be served breakfast, even though he had been invited. Momiji, Haru, Kisa, and Hiro walked in next, sat down quietly and waited to be served. That is they had been sitting quietly until Momiji spotted Tohru who had left to get orange juice. Then the table was in an uproar. Hatori and Aayame walked in being complete opposites you can imagine how well that went. Kagura stepped in being as quiet as possible. As soon as everyone (including Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure) was comfortable and eating. Shigure stood, and soon was joined in this process by Aayame, who could not stand being part of the attention.

"I suppose you are all wondering why I have invited you here besides to enjoy my 'housewife'"

This comment was met with laughter in some cases but in most an angry disarray.

"Let me finish please. I, in assistance with Tohru, have found a way to break the curse." Shigure said

Aayame was so stunned he sat down, even Haru looked stunned. The table was dead silent, except for Yuki and Kyo, everyone else appeared to be in shock. Suddenly Momiji started laughing, "I can see Momo, and mama, papa will finally not have to worry anymore!" his eyes began to tear, and he practically fell on Tohru, who also started to cry as he transformed. Kisa and Kagura also began to cry and Hiro actually showed an emotion besides annoyed (it wasn't happy, but it was something else). Haru hugged Kisa and smiled, Aayame went to his brother and Ritsu. Shigure was on the phone with Rin, who was shocked and actually laughing on the phone.

"However, I warn you all not to even give a hint of it to Akito; we all know what he can do. It will also be very difficult. This won't be easy. On a higher note, please finish your breakfasts and feel free to enjoy yourselves.


	2. A love story unfolds

A/N: I really had some trouble with this chapter, because it is a huge connector to the other chapters I am working on. As always I am open to suggestions and cheerful criticism.

Tohru woke up on Saturday and carefully crept down to do the laundry, she normally ironed in the afternoon but Kyo had asked if she would like to visit Shishou again. Of course she wanted to! So in order to keep the clothes out of her mind for the day, she needed to finish now.

'I wonder what Kyo is doing right now. Funny, I always thought he hated everyone. He seemed to have so much hurt that he couldn't even talk to me at first.'

Speak of the devil, Kyo walked into the kitchen to get himself some breakfast; he panicked at first because Tohru wasn't in the room. That is he panicked until he saw her ironing and humming softly.

'I can't believe how happy I am. Before Tohru came, I was rude and horrible; I didn't want anyone to care about me. Now all I want to care about is the angel that stands before me.'

Kyo walked quietly up behind Tohru (who hadn't noticed him come down) and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at first, but when she saw it was him, she smiled.

"Good morning Kyo-kun, do you want me to fix you something for breakfast?" she asked, speaking quietly. Kyo reached for her hands, and drew them toward him. He kissed the top of her hand, which of course brought tears to her eyes. Which made him smile; she was always so sensitive to that kind of thing. But being sensitive also made her very I-want-to-touch-you-and-share-this-moment. This meant she would hug him, and of course, he transformed and fell. On his feet of course.

"Okay, I know we are in love and all, but we kind of have to, you know, be careful. I don't think I could survive turning into a cat and not being able to kiss you." Kyo replied in a hearty tone.

Tohru giggled and carefully finished her ironing so that she could start breakfast. "What do you want for breakfast, Kyo-kun?" she smiled at him with a passion he had never known.

"What about Oni- ." the mood was spoiled as Kyo was cut off by the presence of Shigure who had snuck upon them, listening to each and every word.

"Well how is my favorite pair of love-birds doing this morning?" Shigure said the loudest he could. He had often said before that it would be interesting to see how things turned out, and he also wanted to see what Yuki's reaction would be when he found out.

Yuki sat quietly on his bed. He normally wasn't up this early, but he had had a lot to think about last night. No matter how much he convinced himself that he didn't love Tohru the way he thought he had, the more he realized he did. Slowly he worked his way downstairs to face another day.

"What is this you hear of Kureno-san?" Akito asked with a sneer, "You sincerely believe that the cursed ones are attempting to overthrow me? Why you are a fool! Just like the rest of them, Get out of my presence. NOW!" Akito shoved Kureno out the door, and slammed it behind him. He was free. No more being dependent on others, no more having to hide. He could go see Arisa; Tohru had given him her address and Phone number…

'but first, I must go tell the others what has happened, now that Akito has heard of such an idea, it won't be long before he realizes what is going on.' He thought. Kureno all but ran to Shigure's house. He was surprised to find Kyo with his arm on the sofa behind Tohru's back, and Yuki sulking in the corner. Also Kagura, who had shown up shortly after breakfast, was talking to Shigure in hysterics.

"My I have missed so much in the few short weeks I haven't seen you." he said quietly.

"Kureno-san, it's good to see you!" Tohru exclaimed

"Won't Akito be angry that his little wife isn't home to cook for him?" Kyo said with much sarcasm.

"He sent me away." Kureno said politely. The silence that followed was uncomfortable and shocked. Everyone began talking at once and soon Kureno found himself being seated on the sofa in front of Shigure.

"Now, I would like to know, just like everyone else, why he sent you away. Explain as clearly as you can and don't leave anything out." Shigure commanded. It shocked everyone because Shigure was never one for maturity.

"Well, I had heard that you found a way to break the curse. But when I told him, like he commanded me, he didn't believe me. So he sent me away."

All the rest could do was sit. Their plan was out. Akito could kill any of them at any time. It was a matter of minutes before they could find out the horrible truth.


	3. the resistance begins

A/N: I hope you have enjoyed the story so far, remember I am open to creative criticism. Please send me your comments and complaints.

Akito paced around the room, an angry scowl upon his face.

"This defiance will not be tolerated! They will pay! The link between the zodiac and god is unbreakable! They will not get away with this!" and as he finished the sentence, a smile of pure malice came across his face, followed by a bought of manic laughter.

Tohru opened her eyes. Normally, when she first got up, she saw the ceiling. But today, she was face to face with Akito. And like most people, she screamed. Fortunately, Kyo was on his way to gaze at her with loving eyes. So he was able to come to the rescue. But not before Tohru got a large slash on her face, Akito had a large knife.

"Get away you bastard! Why do you do this to her? She did nothing to you!" Kyo shouted at Akito, and then dealt a very large blow to his face that knocked him flat on the floor. This was followed by a kick to the stomach. Kyo soon realized what he did. His eyes grew very wide and he stood staring shocked at the unconscious form on the floor.

Shigure and Yuki ran in to find Akito on the floor. Shigure for once had no smart comment, he just gazed solemnly. Yuki and Kyo went to check on Tohru. Her face was bleeding very offensively, and it was already dripping onto her sheets.

"What happened?" Shigure finally asked.

"I was walking down the hall when I heard Honda-san scream. I came in to find him standing over her with that blade." Kyo said as he bent down to pick it up, "we need to get him out of here, or something. We can't have him sneaking around."

"Wow, for once the stupid cat said something intelligent." Yuki said as he patched Tohru up. The poor girl was crying as he did so.

"I-I-I wa-s-s-s-s so-o-o sc-ared. I thought he wa-s-s go-ing to k-ill me!" she sniffled finally. "I do-n't know wh-at I-I-I would ha-ve done if Kyo ha-dn't show-wn up." She clung to his shirt as she said this. Kyo put one arm carefully around her. Kyo rubbed her back.

"Tohru you look like you could use some tea. In fact lets tie this parasite to a n all have some tea." Shigure said optimistically.

"Tea sounds great." Yuki said. Only in his words did he sound optimistic, a hint of venom was detected in his voice. He glowered at Kyo and Tohru.

"Wonderful. Kyo, help me grab him, he looks like he might be coming to, and we don't want him to wriggle free…" Shigure hung off because at that moment Akito's eyes fluttered open, and Kyo smashed a vase to knock him out again.

"Well that's one way to keep him quiet. Why do you fight him with such, hatred?" Shigure asked as they finished gagging him. Yuki was tying his ankles to the chair as Tohru tied his hands behind the chair.

"Because he acted like that to me, you don't know what it is like to be called a monster..." Kyo said quietly.

This statement was met with silence.

"b-but you don't just hurt someone because they treated you that way! If we all did that, then there would be nothing but hurt in the world! No, I don't know what it's like to be called a monster. But I do know what it feels like to hurt." Tohru blurted.

This made Kyo grin, 'just like her, to be so honest and open like that. That's what I love about her.'

Akito was placed in a closet until Hatori could get there to make sure he wasn't hurt TOO bad. Shigure called all the other adults to let them know, except Kureno-san, only because he didn't know the number. Rin was released from the hospital that afternoon, which was reported. And Hiro's mother had gone to her first ob-gyn appointment. Her belly was beginning to show. Kagura, however, was beginning to cause worry. She was showing the signs of depression, and was losing weight rapidly.

Her sad hollowed eyes let everyone know what was causing it. Kyo. Ever since she had found out what was going on with Tohru, she had out herself into a horrible state. Only one other knew her pain….


End file.
